obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Matthews
Kenny Matthews is the captain of the basketball team of Leafmore called Sharks. He is a survivor of ObsCure and a playale character in ObsCure 2 for a small period afterwards he becomes a monster with huge arms and the final enemy. He is playable from the beginning in ObsCure. He can run faster than others and in ObsCure 2 he can move heavy things. Unlike Shannon he has to take pills to keep the spores at bay. Events of Obscure At the beginning of the game, Kenny is playing basketball with a few friends (this includes Stan) while Shannon and Josh watch. When everyone leaves, he is led to a locker room to check his ringing phone. It was a call from his girlfriend Ashley, telling him not to be late for their date. While Kenny's back was turned, someone takes his backpack. He chases after the figure, going through the school's previously unknown garden and into a kind of shed. The sounds of monsters coming from a nearby shaft makes him nervous and he grabs a nearby gun and tapes a flashlight to it. He then climbs down the shaft via ladder. He goes down a dark hallway with pipes and large bleeding blood roots coming from the walls. At the end of the hallway, he encounters the ending door blocked by a large cloud of Black Spores. Using the light on the gun, he eliminates the Spores and enters the door. The room he enters in had many cages, boxes, and medical supplies. At the far end of the room, he finds a light and enters a door to its source. He enters the unlocked door of this new room, and finds a sickly young man named Dan. The two venture back the way Kenny had entered. As the get halfway into the room full of cages and boxes, a nearby supposedly locked door bursts open and a large monster with meaty arms and sharp claws, along with some strange smaller creatures appear. Both Kenny and Dan make their way to the otherside of the room, and Kenny moves a cage from infront of the door. In their running, Dan is cut down by the large monster leaving Kenny alone on this. When he finally makes down the hall to the ladder, the shaft hole is closed up, trapping Kenny. --This article is unfinished-- Events of ObsCure The Aftermath He is a playable character in the first part of the game his special skill is strength the same as Sven. However in the hospital due to the flowers weakening him and his lack of supressing drugs and willpower he succumbs to the infection and transforms into a monster and becomes one of the most major antagonists in the game. He becomes the most frequently boss fought throughout the game. He seems to have keep most of his intelligence (which wasn't much) though is completly insane. He evolves after every fight and seems to be immune to sunlight as the final battle with him is at dawn. After your first fight with the mutated Kenny he kidnaps Amy at some point and rapes her and impregnates her with his monster spawn which is promptly born at the end of the game after you crush Kenny with a stadium light system. Category:Characters Category:ObsCure 2 Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists